Mario's Piko Piko(Mario x Amy Rose Lemon)
by Zexine
Summary: Mario and Amy have fun lol read for urself.
1. Chapter 1

(Don't worry, Mario and Sonic X Episode 2 is coming, anyways this takes place where Mario's Universe and Sonic's Universe, Mobius Combined. Anyways this is a lemon so if you not a fan of that type of fanfic. Yall still here? well enjoy then.)

It was a very nice afternoon in the Shroomy Mobius. Everyone was chilling around and hanging out. Mario Sonic decided to eat at this local chili dog restaurant for early dinner(4pm). Somehow, Sonic got Mario into chili dogs. Mario especially loved the chili cheese dogs. In fact he was eating one right now as he was about to finish chatting with Sonic.

Mario: Hey Sonic, It's ok but it would have been nice for you to bring your other-a-friends.

Sonic: Yeah that is true. Everyone is busy though. Tails is making inventions, Knuckles is protecting the Master Emerald, Shadow is lame, and Amy told me she is planning to visit someone.

Mario: Well okie dokie. I'm pretty stuffed and I have to go home.

Sonic: Ok Mario. I'll See You Tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

After eating, Sonic drove Mario home. During the 3 minute drive home, they chatted some more.

Sonic: So, how was it?

Mario: It's was-a pretty delicious.

Sonic: Hey bud. You rarely talk to Amy.

Mario: That is true. I might talk to her myself on my phone.

Sonic: Well alright. I was just saying. You only talk to her when there is like a group adventure or road trip or we go somewhere fun.

Mario: Uh-huh.

Sonic finally pulled up at Mario's house, dropping him off. Mario waved Sonic goodbye. Sonic waved back and drove off.

Mario sat down and chilled on the couch. He texted Amy. Only a few minutes past and she didn't answer.

Mario thought to himself: "Well, She should also want to chat with me, oh wait she's-a busy.

Mario chilled on the couch and felt like napping. He was only wearing a red shirt and blue pants, still wearing his hat. He slumped down and took a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

_**{6:00PM, Mario's house}**_

Mario woke up at 5:45 and a few minutes passed and he was fully awake. The TV was still going and Mario decided to get himself a drink of milk. He looked at the group chat he was in with a lot of people. Sonic was talking about how cool Tails' new invention was, Shadow was being edgy and everyone was very random. Amy wasn't chatting, she wasn't even online on the app. Mario decided to forget what Sonic said about him chatting with Amy.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang from the front door. Mario wasn't surprised, it was probably his brother just coming to hang out or the koopalings doing ding dong ditches. Mario walked over to the front door and opened it. He was surprised, it was Amy Rose.

Mario: Oh! Hello Amy.

Amy: Hey Mario. It's great to see you.

Amy hugged Mario which she had never done before. This left Mario even more shocked then he already was. He blushed then hugged back. This made Mario realize, He remembered Sonic said Amy was visiting someone.

Mario thought to himself: I must be the one she's-a visiting.

Mario: C'mon inside Amy.

Amy walked in, she was in a very different dress(almost like her boom design), Mario thought it was a pretty cute dress to be honest.

Mario: Nice dress Amy.

Amy: Oh, thanks. You look pretty cute as well.

She was complimenting Mario in just a red shirt, pants, and still wearing his hat.

Mario: Make yourself-a-comfortable!

Amy decided to chill on Mario's comfy red couch. Mario decided to get some soda out.

Mario: You want some soda?

Amy: Sure, thanks.

Mario gave her a can of soda and sat down next to the couch with her. He drank the soda he got and layed back.

Mario took his chance to talk with Amy. They had a **Long** conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Mario and Amy had a long conversation about things that have been going on lately. This conversation lasted for 45 minutes. Amy had told Mario she wanted to stay with him for the night. Mario gladly said yes to her request.

But then, Amy decided to achieve her main objective. The reason she came here in the first place.

Amy: Mario?

She was nervous and said his name in a shy voice.

Mario: Yes Amy?

Amy blushed hard, her cheeks were as red as Mario's clothes.

Mario: You Ok?

Amy hugged Mario and put her head deep in his chest.

Amy: I think I..

Mario knew so he regretfully decided to finish her sentence.

Mario: Love You?

Amy looked up at Mario's face with only a few tears in her eyes.

Mario wiped her tears away and hugged her back. I love you too.

Amy: As a friend?

Mario stopped for a second.

Mario: More than that.

Amy calmed down quickly and hugged Mario again.

Amy: Well in that case..

Amy put his arms around Mario's shoulder and kissed him. Mario kissing back turned this kiss into straight up making out.

Mario decided to grab her tits. Amy stopped.

Mario was about to be disappointed, he knew he screwed up. But, he didn't.

Amy: Woah..well then. If you want to have that type of fun. Let's do it. You can be my piko piko..

Mario had shivers running down his spine, he was being seduced. He liked it. A lot actually.

Mario: Well, Ok then. Let's A Go..

Amy closed the blinds and dimmed the lights. Amy came rushing right back to kiss Mario passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

_**[LEMON WARNING, IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON PLEASE TURN BACK NOW, IF YOU DO JUST KEEP ON READING THIS. ENJOY!!]**_

Amy was on Mario's couch making out with him passionately. Amy took off Mario's shirt. Mario knew where she was going with this so he took off Amy's dress only leaving her panties on. Mario took his pants off as well. He then took off his caps. Mario gently tackled Amy on his couch still making out with her. Muffled moans were coming from Amy. Mario kissed around her neck and put one hand on her back and one on her bottom.

Mario decided to take off his underwear taking it up a notch. While Amy took off her panties as well.

Mario thrusted slowly and kissed her neck. This lead to quiet moans from Amy. Amy stood up to grind on Mario. Mario thrusted faster and the moans from Amy got louder. Amy bit her lip then stuck her tongue out. Amy licked Mario's chest. Mario went faster and faster. Amy couldn't take it.

Amy: **moans** Oh keep going! It hurts!

Mario: Mamma Mia!

After minutes of thrusting faster and faster. Mario and Amy finally came. They hugged from being so tired.

Mario quickly extended the couch which was also a recliner. Mario and Amy shared a blanket and was about to sleep.

Amy: So you do love me..

Mario: Of course. You're beautiful. I'll be glad to be your piko piko.

Mario and Amy drifted off to sleep.


	6. Epilogue

It's the next day ever since Amy and Mario had some fun. Everyone stopped outside and stared to see Amy exit Mario's house. Sonic was surprised.

Rouge: Did she sleep there?

Mario walked out next to Amy and kissed her in front of everyone. As Mario and Amy walked on the sidewalk everyone stared.

Wario: I'm guessing Amy got a new piko piko "hammer". WAHAHA!

Sonic smacked Wario as he stared at the couple walking.


End file.
